The present invention relates to devices for wrapping net material around large round bales located in a baling chamber and more specifically relates to structure for keeping net wrap material at its dimension wider than the baling chamber so that the net material becomes wrapped over outer, opposite end segments of the ends of the bale.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,504, issued on Dec. 28, 1999 relates to a wrapping device of the above-mentioned type. While this patent acknowledges the importance of having the net material spread to its full width at the point of its feeding into the crop inlet of the baling chamber, it is somewhat lacking in that regard. Also, operation of a baler constructed in accordance with the patented structure has revealed shortcomings in its construction which permit crop materials to directly interfere or to accumulate and then interfere with the spreading and feeding operations of the net. It has even been found that in some instances the interfering crop materials will cause rips or tears in the net wrap material. This interference can take place at any point along the entire feed path for the net material extending beneath the baler discharge gate and into the crop inlet, but particularly in the vicinity of the lower rear and lower front belt support rolls of the discharge gate.
According to the present invention, there is provided a net material delivery structure which represents an improvement over the structure disclosed in the above-identified patent.
Another object of the invention is to provide aggressive net spreader spiral rings, on the opposite ends of the lower rear discharge gate roll, which spread the net wrap material to its full width and thus act to place the wrap material in a more suitable disposition for being engaged a spread by aggressive wrap material spreader rings, on the ends of the lower front belt support roll of the discharge gate.
Another object of the invention is to provide the opposite ends of the lower front discharge gate roll with aggressive spreader rings which not only spread the net to a width greater than the width of the baling chamber but also act to wipe crop out of the vicinity of the ring so as to prevent accumulation of the crop with its attendant disruption of the feeding of the net into the baling chamber.
These and other objects will become apparent from a reading of the ensuing description together with the appended drawings.